1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a sprinkler head nozzle assembly that includes a rotating deflector and provisions for adjustment of the arc of coverage, stream elevation angle, range and flow rate. The assembly is suitable for use in both gear driven and viscous damped self driven rotating deflectors.
2. Related Art
Prior art sprinkler nozzle assemblies have been provided that allow for arc of coverage adjustment such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,990 issued the inventor of the present application, however, this reference does not provide for easy adjustment of range from the outside of the assembly.
Other references describe partial arc of coverage adjustment and flow control with a center shaft and small screws. However, this type of flow control is relatively inconvenient. These references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,651,905, 6,736,332 4,986,474, 5,058,806 and 4,898,332.
However, the reference require the use of complex axially movable adjustment mechanisms which are difficult to manufacture and assemble. Further, none of these references disclose interlinking arc of coverage adjustment with proportional upstream throttling to maintain a constant range of coverage as the arc is changed.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a sprinkler nozzle assembly that avoids these problems.